


She's Gone

by confused_carmine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Episode: e051-057 The Suffering Game Parts 1-7, F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine
Summary: Julia took a step forward and got down to her knees before him, cupping his cheeks."Please, Maggie. Don't you love me?"
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> ughjjdjjdjd this is so bad im sorry i wrote this while i was high

She was right there. She was standing there, just out of reach, and it was torturing him.

She looked as lively as ever. Her hair fell off her shoulders in lush curls and her dress hugged her strong figure. She looked so beautiful, she's always been beautiful.

Her lips are so full, so soft, so lovely to kiss—her lashes are thick and her eyes are soft, yet prideful. 

Magnus wanted to reach out to her, he wanted to take her hand and kiss her and feel her calloused fingers cup his cheeks.

But he couldn't have that.

"I'm sure you remember Julia," Lydia told him. "Doesn't she look beautiful, Magnus? Don't you miss her? Your beloved wife?"

It was when Julia spoke that Magnus really broke—

"I love you, Maggie."

Magnus hadn't realized that tears were rolling down his cheeks, falling off his chin and forming as a puddle on the ground beneath him.

"You can have her back, Magnus. You can hold Julia again...on one condition."

Magnus couldn't take his eyes off of Julia. She looked corporeal, like the real Julia was standing before him, excited to hug him.

"You have to leave your friends in Wonderland."

Magnus couldn't do this. He couldn't abandon Taako and Merle here, but Julia. Julia was there, he'd have her back.

Magnus shook his head and choked a sob.

"I- I can't do this-" Black smog swept pass Magnus's lips and into the air, rolling like clouds in the sky. "I can't make this decision. I can't do this, I-" Magnus let out a sob.

Julia took a step forward and got down to her knees before him, cupping his cheeks.

"Please, Maggie. Don't you love me?"

That was her voice. Julia spoke in her own voice, it was so vivid, this was Julia. Julia Burnsides.

These were here hands—warm, calloused, rough, and so comforting. They felt and smelled like her, this had to be Julia.

"I- I can't leave Taako and Merle here. You aren't Julia, this...this isn't Julia. I can't do this." Magnus backed away. He needed to get away. 

Julia frowned. "Oh...I understand."

She sounded so hurt, so betrayed. It felt like acid burning Magnus's heart, eating at him and making his heart clench.

"I'm sorry I can't do better than them."

And then Julia began to bleed from her mouth. She coughed, choked and rasped before she finally collapsed and turned into black smog that drifted to the ceiling.

Magnus covered his face and sobbed. Julia was gone all over again, and it was his fault.


End file.
